Numerous procedures and therapies have been heretofore attempted and/or utilized in connection with treatment of wounds, including application to the wound of various stimulation and/or medicaments to aid the natural body healing functions. It has been found, however, that at least some known stimulations and/or medicaments cannot be utilized for a particular treatment or in connection with particular individuals, and it has also been found that some wounds, including chronic wounds, resist healing even with aggressive and intense treatment.
In particular, it has heretofore been suggested that the healing process might be promoted and/or accelerated through use of electrical stimulation, and several methods for effecting such treatment have been heretofore proposed, with some such methods having been heretofore utilized with varying degrees of success. Among the more successful has been bone growth stimulation for promoting bone healing.
With respect to electrical stimulation to promote healing of soft tissue wounds, or injuries, several procedures have been heretofore suggested, and at least some initial research has indicated that electrical stimulation might be effectively utilized to achieve this end. However, to date, no known method has been suggested that has proved to be completely successful, perhaps due to the many and varied parameters of the many problems presented by such injuries.
A number of articles directed to wound healing have been heretofore published, and several of these articles have suggested various procedures that might be utilized for promoting wound healing. Included in such articles are the following:
Oscar M. Alvarez, Ph.D., Patricia M. Mertz, B. A., Richard V. Smerbeck, B. S., and William H. Eaglstein, M.D., "The Healing of Superficial Skin Wounds Is Stimulated by External Electrical Current", The Journal of Investigative Dermatology, 81:144-148 (1983). PA1 Dennis Assimacopoulos, M.D., "Low Intensity Negative Electric Current in the Treatment of Ulcers of the leg due to Chronic Venous Insufficiency", American Journal of Surgery, 115: 683-687 (1968). PA1 Cyril B. Frank, M.D. and Andrew Y. J. Szeto, Ph.D., "A Review of Electromagnetically Enhanced Soft Tissue Healing", IEEE Engineering In Medicine and Biology Magazine, pages 27-32, December, 1983. PA1 Walter R. Gault, MSPH and Paul F. Gatens, Jr., M.D., "Use of Low Intensity Direct Current in Management of Ischemic Skin Ulcers", Physical Therapy, 56: Number 3, pages 265-269, March, 1976. PA1 Lester E. Wolcott, M.D., Paul C. Wheeler, M.D., Henry M. Harwicke, M.D., and Blair A. Rowley, MEE, "Accelerated Healing of Skin Ulcers by Electrotherapy: Preliminary Clinical Results", Southern Medical Journal, 62: 795-801, July, 1969. PA1 Charles R. Ross, D.P.M. and Donald Segal, D.P.M., "High Voltage Galvanic Stimulation--An Aid To Post-Operative Healing", Current Podiatry, pages 19-25, May, 1981. PA1 Barbara F. Thurman, Maj., USAF, BSC, and Emily L. Christian, Capt., USAF, BSC, "Response of a Serious Circulatory Lesion To Electrical Stimulation", Physical Therapy, Volume 51: Number 10, pages 1107-1110, October, 1971. PA1 Barbara Nickerson, R.P.T., M.S., "High Voltage/Low Intensity Current In Wound Healing", Poster Session APTA National Meeting Phoenix, June 17, 1980. PA1 H. Grady Young, DVM, "Electric Impulse Therapy Aids Wound Healing", Modern Veterinary Practice, December, 1966. PA1 T. K. Akers and A. L. Gabrielson, "The Effect Of High Voltage Galvanic Stimulation On The Rate Of Healing Of Decubitus Ulcers", ISA, pages 99 and 100, 1984. PA1 J. A. Feedar, and L. C. Kloth, "Acceleration Of Wound Healing With High Voltage Pulsating Direct Current", (Abstract), APTA Journal, Volume 65, No. 5, page 741, May 1985.
As brought out in the above-listed articles, it has been suggested: that application of electrical stimulation can promote wound healing; that electrical stimulation can be applied to a wound through electrodes in the presence of saline; that low intensity direct current (LIDC) can be utilized as the applied electrical stimulation; that low intensity direct current (LIDC) can be initially applied as negative current through an active electrode adjacent to the wound; that applied LIDC stimulation can be switched between negative and positive polarities during the course of treatment; that pulses might be applied as the electrical stimulation for achieving wound healing; that high voltage, low amperage galvanic stimulation can be applied to a patient; that high voltage, low amperage galvanic stimulation can be applied to a patient initially through a cathode and later through an anode at the wound; and that high voltage, low amperage galvanic stimulation can be applied for short treatment pulses that are periodically repeated.
In addition, several patents have also been issued directed to promoting healing by electrical stimulation. Included in these patents are the following:
______________________________________ Patent Number Inventor Issue Date ______________________________________ 2,099,511 Caesar November 16, 1937 3,918,459 Horn November 11, 1975 3,964,477 Ellis et al June 22, 1976 4,019,510 Ellis April 26, 1977 4,233,965 Fairbanks November 18, 1980 4,312,340 Donadelli January 26, 1982 4,313,438 Greatbatch February 2, 1982 4,314,554 Greatbatch February 9, 1982 4,556,051 Maurer December 3, 1985 ______________________________________
The above-listed patents include a showing: that electrical stimulation can be effected at preselected low intensities; that preselected treatment times between a few minutes to a few hours can be utilized; that the polarity of the active electrode can be switched during the course of treatment; and that pulses can be utilized as electrical stimulation.
Thus, as can be appreciated from the foregoing, various procedures, or methods, have been heretofore suggested that utilize many differing parameters. It is felt, however, that procedures, or methods, are still needed that can be demonstrated to enhance healing of soft tissue.